Ted Bennet
| first = | last = | appearances = }}Ted Bennet is the Mayor of Las Vegas. Biography Background He was an officer during World War II. He was stationed at Naples, Italy with Ralph Lamb. Lamb solved a series of murders by their unit's medic and was transferred to a special investigative unit."Pilot" Season 1 District Attorney Rich Reynolds prepares Mayor Bennet for a backstage appearance with Liberace as part of his re-election campaign. Bennet is reluctant but Reynolds insists it will win more votes than days of traditional campaigning. They are interrupted by Assistant District Attorney Katherine O'Connell who has bad news; a body has been found at the Nevada Test Site. O'Connell brings the Mayor to the scene and explains that the victim, Samantha Meade, is the niece of the state governor. O'Connell adds that the victim's mother, Dorris Meade, has been notified and is flying in. Bennet asks after his Sheriff, Clyde Herrigan, and Reynolds says that he is staying with a mistress in Reno. Bennet sends O'Connel to meet the grieving mother and Reynolds to inform the governor. He then assigns a deputy to bring rancher Ralph Lamb to the scene. Lamb is located in a patrol car on his way to jail and driven out to the test site, still handcuffed. Bennet orders his release and asks him to investigate the murder. Lamb sets out his terms; Bennet must intervene on his behalf with the airport, whose planes have been disturbing his cattle. Bennet accepts and Lamb gets to work, his first priority is to move the body to protect it from coyotes. DA Reynolds is frustrated by Lamb's appointment. He asserts that he should be leading the investigation and complains that Ralph is not qualified. Mayor Bennet counters with the story of his military service with Ralph. Ralph rules out the victim's boyfriend as the murderer. He finds motorbike tracks at the scene and links them with a biker gang staying in town. He also looks into Samantha's employment at the Savoy Casino. He is knocked out while searching for unsecured exits from the casino. Ralph talks over the case with the mayor and Katherine at his ranch as he recovers. They tell him that hotel security claims that they mistook him for a peeping tom. He is doubtful believing the killer was threatened by his search and relays finding blood at the scene. Katherine tells him that it had been cleaned up by the time they found him. Mayor Bennet is under pressure from the governor and is keen to pursue the bikers. Ralph suggests a roundup; he has his Deputies corner the bikers on the strip. However, evidence that a grave was prepared at the site before the bikers arrived in the area exonerates them. The Savoy's new manager Vincent Savino throws a fundraiser for Mayor Bennet. Bennet reveals his plans to expand the Vegas strip during the event. By probing Samantha's final days Ralph discerns that she was investigating her boss Bob Perrin for stealing from the casino. Perrin is arrested. Sheriff Clyde's body is discovered out in the desert shortly afterwards. Bennet names Ralph as Clyde's successor. Relationships *Ralph Lamb - Sheriff *Rich Reynolds - District Attorney *Katherine O'Connell - Assistant District Attorney *Vincent Savino - Supporter Quotes Gallery Behind the scenes Ted Bennet is a recurring character in the first season. He is played by guest star Michael O'Neill. Appearances References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Status:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters